Jar of Hearts
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: Blaine and Kurt finally find a way to express their feelings to Logan  inspired by Dalton by CP Coulter


**Hey everyone! I'm writing more Klaine! Yay!**

**I'm so obsessed, everytime I hear a song that's relevant, I imagine them singing it :)**

**I don't own Glee (sadly) or Dalton (by the amazing CP Coulter) or Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri (I wish)**

**If you haven't read Dalton GO DO IT NOW! it's the best ever! And that's where most of these characters are from.**

**Thanks for all the favorites and alerts on my other Klaine-fic! There has been a request for a sequel, does anyone have any suggestions? **

**oOoOoOo**

A few days had passed since Kurt and Blaine made up after their fight. They decided to audition together for the next performance. They were both still upset with Logan and since talking to him didn't seem to solve anything, they were going to sing to him.

Mr. Harvey called them up to audition.

Blaine sat on the piano bench, hands poised over the keys waiting for Kurt to begin.

Kurt stood there for a moment, then looked up directly into Logan's eyes and started singing.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

The look on Logan's face told Kurt that he knew exactly what was going on, though he continued to watch with an interested expression on his face.

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

Blaine was staring determinately at the keys, but as he took a breath to join Kurt on the chorus, he glanced at Logan, showing that they both meant every word they sang.

And who do you think you are?  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

Blaine continued the next verse as a solo, all of the emotions he kept to himself from the past few days, the past few years, coming out in his voice.

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

The boys sang the chorus together again, Blaine harmonizing with Kurt's melody. _  
_

_And who do you think you are?  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?  
_

Kurt took a step forward, pain showing in his voice as he recalled when he thought he lost Blaine.

_It took so long just to feel alright  
_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes _Kurt sang looking at Blaine with a small smile.

Blaine nodded in acknowledgment with a smile of his own, then looked back at Logan, words he thought he never could say finally coming out.

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back  
_

Kurt's countertenor soared along in harmony with Blaine's powerful voice for the chorus.

_And who do you think you are?  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_ The boys sang the last line in perfect pitch with each other, holding out the last note. Blaine sang by himself, looking at Logan sadly._  
Who do you think you are? _Kurt finished quietly, a slightly incredulous look on his face.

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

The rest of the Warblers knew exactly what was going on and waited for retaliation, a commotion, anything, but Logan just looked at the two Windsor boys. He stood up, never breaking eye contact. Reed gasped quietly hoping nothing bad was about to happen.

To everyone's shock, Logan gave one nod and left the room. A few of the Stuart boys followed him. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, confused, not really sure what to say. The Tweedles grinned as Mr. Harvey flipped through his audition papers awkwardly, trying to figure out how to move along with the process.

Thankfully Ms. Medel seemed to have a handle on the situation. "That was beautiful, boys. Reed? How about you go next."

Reed's eyes comically widened as he shuffled to the front of the room, much to his dismay.


End file.
